


Regret

by CustardCreamies



Series: Life on Saint Marie [23]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Insecurity, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-09
Updated: 2018-01-09
Packaged: 2019-03-02 22:17:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13327497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: Sebastian feels vulnerable and asks Kimi a question.





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> So a short Simi chapter because I have emotions over these dorks.

“Do you miss it?”

The question is whispered in the dark. It’s asked softly with a touch of hesitance to it.

Kimi turns to look at Sebastian, who is not meeting his gaze. The German’s hand is roaming over his chest, fingers lightly tracing down his abs.

“Miss it?” Kimi asks quietly in the darkness of their room in London.

“Saint Marie.” Sebastian says, glancing at him. Looking for all accounts and purposes vulnerable. “Do you miss it?”

Kimi glances at him and bites his lip. Sebastian is waiting on him with bated breath, looking anxious to hear his response.

“In the beginning I did.” Kimi begins softly. “I missed waking up with the warm sun on my face. I missed Felipe demanding I feed him his breakfast. I missed going down to the station and gossiping with Susie over who had the dorkiest boyfriend. I missed the thrill of solving the cases, of being part of a small and close knit team.”

Sebastian nods, taking all of this in and lowering his head, but Kimi gently brings his chin up to make him look at him.

“But all thoughts of Saint Marie flee from my mind when I look at you. My perfect amazing Sebastian. I would trade a thousand sunny days to be at your side. I do not regret for one single second leaving Saint Marie to be with you. To wake up each and every day by your side. Because you’re the love of my life and I love you with all my heart. I couldn’t imagine a day waking up not to find you sleeping besides me.”

Sebastian silently starts to cry, tears running down his face.

Kimi gently wipes them away with his thumb, smiling gently at him. “I love you quite a lot Sebastian. So I say fuck Saint Marie.”

Sebastian laughs shakily and leans over to press a soft loving kiss to his lips.

Kimi kisses him back gently, pulling him so that he’s almost on top of him, deepening the kiss and pouring all his love into it.

Saint Marie had nothing on the amazing wonderful man in his arms. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment/kudo if you enjoyed!


End file.
